The k-word
by Anye
Summary: Cuando los de primer año entraron al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, lo primero de lo que se enteraron fue que la estrella del lugar tenía muy mal carácter y que además tenía un talento colosal. Lo segundo que pudieron aprender fue la famosa "palabra con K". [Aomine X Kagami]


**Título** : The K-word

 **Pareja** : Aomine X Kagami (Implícito)

 **Advertencia** : Non.

 **Resumen** : Cuando los de primer año entraron al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, lo primero de lo que se enteraron fue que la estrella del lugar tenía muy mal carácter y que además tenía un talento colosal lo segundo que pudieron aprender fue la famosa "palabra con K". [Aomine X Kagami]

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke (The Basquetball which Kuroko Plays) No son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Esta historia es ficticia, sin fines de lucro y sólo con fines de entretenimiento y a manera de des-estresarme (?) [Si fueran míos AoKaga sería Canon :v].

* * *

 **The K-word.**

 **Por**. Anye

Cuando los de primer año entraron al equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, lo primero de lo que se enteraron (incluso antes de saber quién era el capitán del equipo de ese año) fue que la estrella del lugar tenía muy mal carácter y que además tenía un talento colosal que sólo se veía en uno en cada generación. Muchos se preguntaron cómo sería él, cuántas horas entrenaría para tener semejante habilidad y que seguramente esa personalidad la tenía porque era muy buen atleta. Y la verdad no se hizo esperar, pues se dieron cuenta pronto que aquellos rumores _no_ eran del todo _verdad_ , pues aquel hombre al que llamaban Aomine Daiki era un desastre al final de todo. No venía a todas las prácticas y muchas de ellas terminaba durmiéndose en un rincón, no sabía los nombres de los integrantes de su equipo y apenas hablaba con un par. De lo único que pudieron estar seguros era que ese muchacho era invencible, pues nadie en el equipo lo había podido derrotar, _ni ellos_ habían sido rival para ese talento.

A los pocos días, cuando ya formaban parte del equipo de baloncesto y habían asistido a algunas prácticas, una de las primeras cosas que pudieron aprender fue la famosa "palabra con K".

Muchos pensaron que aquel hombre al que poco le importaba el resto era invencible e indomable (pues ni su mejor amiga de la infancia y manager del equipo o su mejor amigo de cabello cian podían mantenerlo a raya), pero eso no era verdad ni mucho menos, pues Aomine Daiki _siempre_ cambiaba de expresión cuando mencionaban la "palabra con K" y dijera lo que dijera, terminaba _obedeciendo_.

Oh sí, todos en el equipo conocían aquella palabra y lo efectiva que era mencionarla. Si bien, muchos no se atrevían a siquiera decirla en voz baja, no dejaban de preguntarse quién era aquella persona cuyo nombre ocasionaba aquel efecto en su As.

Cuando Momoi veía a un flojo Aomine (sí, incluso a apenas un par de días de empezado el ciclo de estudio), tan sólo salía diciendo cosas como "Kagamin no estará feliz si se entera que no entrenaste, Dai-chan", por lo que al inicio pensaron que quizá era algún familiar o entrenador que había encomendando a Aomine a su mejor amiga y niñera desde hacía años. Él entonces gruñía y después de blasfemar un poco quitaba o alzaba el balón más cercano y volvía al entrenamiento con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Aunque esa percepción duró muy poco.

La siguiente vez que aquella pelirrosa mencionó la palabra en otro contexto fue cuando Aomine abría un gran bento antes del entrenamiento y ahí se mostraba entonces lo que parecía ser una deliciosa comida perfectamente preparada y Aomine se ponía a la defensiva con cualquiera que osara intentar probar un poco. "Kagamin es un ángel, alimentarte así Dai-chan. Que envidia, quisiera cocinar así de bien" y veían un puchero de decepción en la mujer. Pero más importante fueron aquel gesto y aquella palabra que tan sólo dieron la idea de que "Kagamin" debía ser la novia de Aomine sin lugar a dudas.

De inmediato todos empezaron a preguntarse cómo sería aquella novia y el por qué su nombre era tan efectivo para hacer que su arrogante As pusiera empeño en el equipo. Algunos aseguraban que debía ser definitivamente hermosa, con un gran porte y grandes pechos (ya que no era ningún secreto la pequeña obsesión de Aomine con Mai-chan y su copa D) y por sobretodo una gran personalidad. Pues no cualquiera tendría ese efecto en el peli azul.

Algunos aseguraban que quizá sería una chica muy intelectual, pues sólo de una manera _inteligente_ , habría logrado domar a la pantera (quizá algo muy cercano a Momoi, pues no sería de sorprenderse si era parecida a Momoi ya que habían sido amigos casi toda la vida).

Y finalmente algunos aseguraban que debía ser muy buena con tareas domésticas y el deporte, pues a un hombre se lo conquistaba con la comida, y esa comida parecía gloriosa y además definitivamente tenía que saber de deportes si tenía un Aomine Daiki por novio.

Entones empezó aquel rumor sobre la novia de Aomine y la famosa "Palabra con K" y para nadie era extraño que cuando Aomine empezaba reclamar, cuando ya no quería entrenar o casi empezaba una pelea la palabra "Kagami" cambiara radicalmente la situación.

"Kagami-kun" según aquel chico proclamado amigo de su As y "Kagamin" según su manager.

Lo que no se esperaron fue que incluso en algunos partidos de la liga, otros Ases conocieran aquella palabra.

La reconocieron inmediatamente cuando era mencionada por aquel lanzador peliverde de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad T. cuando decía con el ceño fruncido por la ligereza con la que Aomine se enfrentaba a él "Esfuérzate como es debido, sigue el ejemplo de Kagami" y entonces vieron algo de molestia en los ojos de Aomine que terminó en una victoria indudable para ellos.

Lo mismo pasó en un partido de práctica con un rubio molesto que no dejaba de mencionar que "Vencería a Kagamichi" y fue cuando todos afirmaron sin dudar que aquella chica apellidada Kagami, debía ser _realmente_ _buena_ en baloncesto.

Todo el equipo sabía de aquella persona y todo el equipo se preguntaba al respecto, pero finalmente nadie tenía idea de cómo era aquella persona.

Un día después del entrenamiento cuando Aomine había salido disparado al finalizar el entrenamiento, decidieron preguntarle a Momoi (ya que nadie se atrevía a preguntarle al mismo Aomine) y ella con una gran sonrisa tan sólo respondió "¿Que cómo es Kagamin? Pues… a veces da miedo ya que tiene una mirada intensa y pelea mucho con Dai-chan, pero es un ángel definitivamente. Cocina bien, se preocupa por sus amigos, es independiente, tiene un gran cuerpo y unos ojos muy salvajes" –río la pelirrosa, pero aún así, nadie pudo hacerse una idea hasta que finalmente un día llegó aquella frase que dejó emocionado a todo el equipo.

"¡Dai-chan! ¡Debes mejorar tus notas o te suspenderán del equipo! ¿Crees que a Kagamin le gustará que no juegues en las finales?, ¡estará ahí!" A lo que Aomine afirmaba fastidiado que ya había conseguido un tutor para que ello _no_ ocurriese. Pero más que el perder a su As, todos se emocionaron por que llegara ese día para conocer finalmente quién era esa tal Kagami (aunque en el lapso de tiempo nadie dejó de usar la "palabra con K").

El día del partido finalmente llegó, la final de torneo entre universidades. Sabían que el As del otro equipo era muy parecido a su As, jugaban ambos además como ala-pivot y se enteraron que compartían una rivalidad desde la secundaría por lo que supieron de inmediato que no sería un partido fácil, pero la sonrisa desquiciada en los labios de Aomine les decía que jugaría con todo y cuando Aomine Daiki jugaba con todo, nadie los vencía (y muchos creyeron que era porque seguramente su novia estaría viendo ese partido desde algún lugar de las graderías y quería _impresionarla_ ).

El partido fue feroz, ni el As pelirrojo ni su Aomine querían perder y ninguno aflojó hasta el final. No hablaron, tan sólo cruzaron algunas palabras provocativas cuando encestaban después de un gran enfrentamiento y finalmente proclamaron un ganador. Por un punto en el alargue lograron ganar y no podían estar más felices por ello.

Todos sonrieron, y sin más se dirigieron a los vestidores donde se había adelantado ya Aomine, sin embargo su capitán tan sólo tenía sostenido el pómulo de la puerta y decía con una expresión muy sería.

-Creo… que Kagami es asombroso –y con una mirada consternada se pasaba de largo. Muchos no entendieron, pero al asomarse lo comprendieron.

Ahí dentro Aomine Daiki aprisionaba con todo su cuerpo a Kagami Taiga (El As de su adversario) contra los casilleros y lo devoraba como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras escuchaban pequeños gemidos del pelirrojo.

Al parecer sólo un Tigre podía dominar a la Pantera después de todo.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Te diste cuenta? –preguntó Kagami mientras caminaba a un lado de Aomine.

-¿Del qué? –respondió de inmediato antes de bostezar.

-Los de tu equipo siempre están muy atentos a lo que hagas, y… ahora me miran extraño –pues apenas habían salido de los camerinos luego de pagar la apuesta que había perdido contra el más alto y empezaban el camino a casa seguidos de unos cuantos de sus compañeros.

-Satsuki mencionó algo, pero realmente no entendí. Tenían curiosidad de conocer una palabra con K o algo así –dijo sin importancia.

-¿Una palabra con K? –dijo extrañado el pelirrojo -, ¿Eso qué diablos tiene que ver con que te miren tanto?

-¿Celoso Bakagami? –sonrió Aomine.

-Ya quisieras Aho- _mine_ –resaltó lo último en inglés. Aomine sonrió sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-No les prestes importancia, hasta ahora no sé qué traman pero sé que pronto lo averiguaré.

-Si tu lo dices –sonrió Taiga y vio una última vez al grupo que los seguía. No tenía idea de qué ocurría, pero esperaba que no fuera algo malo. De todas formas decidió no prestarle importancia.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Katsudon! –sonrió el pelirrojo.

-¿Ah? -

-Quizá la palabra es Katsudon, empieza con K ¿verdad? Por cierto ¿no tienes hambre? Fue un partido agotador–y Aomine tan sólo rió.

Definitivamente ese era su Bakagami y jamás perdería contra él.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Holi. Bueno, este el one-shot es el que me tomó menos tiempo escribirlo. Sí! Debería estar escribiendo mis otros fics pero pronto pronto los actualizaré, mientras debía deshacerme de esta idea que tenía en mi cabeza y no me dejaba en paz. Espero haya sido de su agrado y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Reviews son bien recibidos!

 **Nota** :

Aho-mine: Aho, significa idiota XD No estoy muy segura de la definición ya que creo que puede usarse de forma similar en varias situaciones pero es algo por el estilo.

Mine en inglés es Mío.

Me pareció lindo que _Aho-mine_ pueda significar _Mi idiota_ ó _Idiota mío_.


End file.
